


Hippity Hoppity

by Dodo



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cockwarming, Come Inflation, Costumes, Don't copy to another site, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sloppy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve has been awfully quiet after he caught Tony looking at the splorch online. Tony hasn't been able to figure out why, and with his heat coming it is pushed to the side.





	Hippity Hoppity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> fluffy panda requested easter bunny steve hiding his eggs in tony's ass, maybe not quite that but something about eggs bunnies and easter.
> 
> Happy EGGster
> 
> *thanks to Primalhardwere for all those videos, and having such nice toys

Steve was an alpha, and a service top, he adored Tony. though sometimes he felt he wasn’t quite up to snuff in this newage. Just a few days ago he’d seen his lovely Omega browsing sex toys online, the name ‘splorch’ had stuck with him. He was fine with the toys, overall but sometimes the newer and stranger ones gave him the doubtful feeling, unsure on how to use and if Tony would even like it.

So he deferred to Tony’s expertise, which lead to this problem of Tony trying to hide what he was looking at online. He let Tony think he didn’t see it, act like he’d been looking at the clock when asking what he was doing and if they were still on for a walk around the park. Was Tony hiding things from him because he was ashamed? Steve shook his head no probably not, it was more like he was unsure on how Steve would react and wanted to avoid negative let downs.

Steve had his browser open and with the help of JARVIS was looking into the ‘Splorch’ toy. Clicking on the video and turning a bright red as he watched a pair of hands slide two fingers in and then a whole fist into the hollow shaft of the toy. Thankfully the base was green but the sticky lube residue and the obscene noises definitely had aroused Steve. That was just them prepping to toy, Steve felt a bit of dred curled up into his stomach as he watched the hand pull out a clear gelatin egg from the bowl.

The string of the artificial lube and the suction noises as someone press eggs into the toy and coax them through the shaft to have them slide out the other end. Steve shifted his pants, confused as to why it was arousing, did Tony want this? He watched one egg get launched across the table and ‘x’ed out of the video. He closed his laptop and got up. Hot and bothered and very stiff he needed a distraction.

He ended up in front of the laptop half an hour later jerking himself off watching the people implant a silicone rabbit butt with eggs. While thinking about Tony the entire time surelly Tony found this arousing? That would be why he was looking at splorch in the first place? Seeing the egg press along the outer rim of the fake ass delighted Steve. It was like seeing Tony’s hole stretched and twitching around his knot; But he could actually appreciate it with his eyes.

So he spent a bit longer than he needed ordering a nice looking ovipositor from the site, the artist in Steve demanaded a visual appealing toy. The flesh colored dildos in Tony’s pleasure chest were unsightly he prefered something that didn’t look as if it was lopped off another human. He chose the Krubera thinking he could load up the longer shaft and fill Tony quickly, he also might have bought the bedbug for his own personal use.

All for researching the heck out of this kink so he knew what to do with Tony. He ordered the pectin and gelatin compounds and everything else that had been in his amazon cart. Then Steve spent the rest of the day in the gym trying to work off the flutter feelings and the delicious idea of pumping Tony full of eggs. Wondering if he could fill Tony up enough to get his belly to swell a bit, Steve dropped the dumbell and pulled away breathing harshly through his nose.

“What the hell Steve?”  
Bucky looked up from his curls, at Steve whose eyes were blown wide. There was a scent of unmistakable arousal in the gym, Steve’s apple pie scent gone from sweet to cinnamon. Bucky started, placing the weights gently down and slowly approached Steve. Who darted away quickly.

“Shit, Steve. It stinks in here.”  
Bucky groused as he waved at Jarvis to clean out the musk of arousal. Perhaps Steve had finally gone into rut, Maybe it was time to find Stark and let him know.  
-  
Tony was baffled after Bucky dropped that Steve might be in a rut he’d set up his room for a sexy time, maybe several with the lube Steve really like. Tony’s heat wasn’t due for a few more days so, the sticky cum like lube was on the table ready for use. Steve did not make an appearance, and Tony grilled JARVIS on the whereabouts.

Nothing Steve wasn’t in the tower, Tony puttered around his room fixing stuff before finally giving in and leaving to look for Steve. Outside was a nice day, so tiny hit up the hotdog stand that Steve loved, then the park, and then the art museum. No one had seen Steve and he wasn’t to be found, Tony grouched back into the tower. Steve had been acting funny as of late.

It was two days later when Tony woke up to the beginning of his heat. Shedding his pants and just wearing one of Steve’s shirts as he entered the penthouse kitchen. Ready to scrounge up some coffee and then grill jarvis on where Steve was. 

He didn’t notice at first the spring and easter themed decoration spread out in the kitchen. Well not until his second slurp of coffee when he caught a whiff of Steve’s musk, the heavy cinnamon tickled the back of his nose, and his ass slicked up in sympathy. Legs wobbled as he grabbed onto a chair.

There was Steve flushed and wearing a scanty ‘sexy’ bunny rabbit outfit with a basket full of colored eggs. Tony opened his mouth in shock as his eyes dropped to the little cottontail on top of the grey thong. The flower pasties were a nice touch but it looked like they were losing their adhesion to Steve’s perky nips straigning against the little decals.

The basket Tony tried to get a good look at as Steve skipped into the bedroom had assorted colored eggs and big bottle of lube. There was something else but Steve feeling Tony’s eyes lifted the basket higher and wiggle his butt as he escaped view into the bedroom. Tony looked back at his coffee, it was easter this just seemed so surreal. He dutifully finished the coffee, and carefully made his way to the bedroom. His body was reacting quite well to Steve’s rut musk combined with his heat.

Tony was in for a wild time. He sighed when he entered the bedroom inhaling the warm spice that mixed with his preheat, Steve was still in the bunny gear even though one nipple had escaped the flower pastie. The thong also looked to be under duress tented and strings taunt. Steve wiggled attractively face a deep red as he held the basket over his crotch.

Tony purred as he pushed the basket out of the way, kneeling before his alpha who had gone so far as to dress up for him. He placed a kiss on the barely concealed dick, while sniffing deeply he could smell faint traces of lube on Steve he lifted a hand to cup the package. Steve wiggled under him, soft gasps.

Tony pulled the thong down, and pressed kisses up the length of Steve, licking the tip. Whilst looking up at Steve’s clouded eyes, one hand on his head the other against his mouth muffling his noises. Tony tilted his head against the dick watching Steve for a moment.

“Easter bunny,”  
Tony pulled away to look over the basket now that Steve wasn’t sheltering it. The eggs were not candy, they were slimy, he paused and carefully unwrapped a longish parcel. A Toy he lifted it watching it flop then looked back at the eggs.  
“You got me an ovipositor?”

His voice was excited, giddy, he’d been torn on telling Steve about this kink. Opting not to on the grounds of it not being easily explained about the idea of being impregnated with eggs. He inspected the new toy it was nice milky blue with a shiny red base, and all the colorful little eggs Steve had made for him.  
-  
Tony was laying on the bed with his ass presented, dripping wet, sending eyes to Steve under his arm. The happy noises Tony had made investigating the basket had gone straight to Steve’s dick. He lowered his face to Tony’s ass, this was one of his favorite things to do. Tasting tony’s slick on his tongue but also having Tony writhe beneath him trying to articulate what Steve’s tongue was doing to him.

Anything that made Tony speechless in the bedroom was good, barring gags. Tony liked them occasionally Steve didn’t at all, he liked that Tony could have the agency to tell him to stop. Now though Tony was keening loudly begging for the eggs and Steve wasn’t done sampling Tony yet. He dipped his tongue deeper into the twitching hole that tastes like a creamsicle, using one hand to Steady the hips as Tony bucks into his face.

He pulls one more high pitched needy cry from Tony and with draws not before lapping up the extra slick that had dripped down the balls and along the base of Tony’s shaft.

“I uh gotta hide some eggs now.”  
Steve tried his best, he knew he was terrible at role playing considering how many times Tony would try and muffle his laughter when they did scenes.  
“Oh yes, fill me up stud.”  
Tony pulled his own cheeks apart, and rolled his hips invitingly. Steve tore his gaze from the flush wet hole, there was a mighty need to plunge in and knot it, but he overcame that telling himself that Tony’s softly distended belly and seeing the eggs slide out would be worth it.

He prepped the ovipositor, applying some of the lube to Tony’s backside absently. Thinking that maybe he could knot Tony after he was filled with eggs, feel the eggs rolling against dick deep within Tony’s ass. His dick twitched at that and he decided that was the best course of action after all as he pressed the ovipositor into Tony.

“Oh mmm, this is great.”  
Tony rocks back into Steve as he ride the ovipositor enthusiastically, Steve flushes it with the cum lube gauging Tony’s belly as he slid the first egg in, followed by the second, and then another lube flush to get them moving. Tony jerked against Steve as the eggs slid in, pressing up against his prostate as they settled into his gut. 

Steve pressed three into the ovipositor using the egg’s bulk to push themselves through the shaft. Delighting in how Tony let him know verbally and physically when they passed his prostate.  
“This is the best spot for my eggs, they’ll be warm and safe here.”  
Steve flushed it with more lube and placed his one less sticky hand against Tony’s belly, he couldn’t seem to palpate anything yet, but there was still a mostly full basket.

“Give them all to me.”  
Tony whined as his legs wobbled when Steve touched his belly like that, he wasn’t full yet. The mixture of eggs and lube provided a different simulation. That and with Steve doing fairly well with the role play, Tony was fairly convinced he needed to help this alien rabbit hide his eggs.

“Yes, I shall you hole looks so nice when stretched by my eggs, it's like they belong here.”  
Steve ducked his head and loaded up as many eggs as he could. Pressing them in and he slowly pumped the toy’s shaft in Tony’s ass marveling at the amount of slick that bubbled up over the lip. The noises indeed sounded a lot like ‘splorch’ as egg after egg was deposited in Tony’s gut. 

Tony came around the 7th egg the body collapsed and Steve arranged him on his side so he could continue loading Tony up with eggs, the basket was almost empty and Tony jerked under the tenth egg as it slid into him.  
“Oh fuck Steve, lay them all in me fill me up.”  
“Yes.”

Steve agreed and pressed a few more into the hollow shaft as he pistoned it in Tony’s ass relishing the glorious wet noises. That was his own kink those delightful noises that he associated with Tony’s slick laiden ass. He could no longer make mac and cheese without popping a stiffy and he blamed it on the pert ass before him as he pushed the last remaining eggs in. 

He applied one more syringe full of lube as he carefully removed the silicone toy. Watching the strings of the lubricant lengthen as he removed the toy from Tony and the whimpers from the loss. Where replaced with Steve’s hard turgid dick as he pressed easily into Tony without much preparation, the eggs had aided tony in relaxing and he was able to get his entire cock seated into Tony.

Feeling the eggs press up against Steve when Tony rolled his hips back, Steve faltered in his pistoning. Groaning as he came hard, Tony also came panting while asking for more. Steve focused his eyes on the body below him as he tried to push through the orgasm. The alpha instincts swelled and he juddered into Tony with recklessness. 

His hands drifted down to the nice bulge in Tony’s belly from the two dozen eggs he’d put in there. Tony’s hand covered his own as his knot swelled, Tony mewled under him eyes out of focus, was he on his third orgazm? Steve would have to ask later, his own balls drew up and he ejaculated again into Tony.

He’d done that filled Tony up to the point he could feel the eggs shift around inside Tony’s belly. Steve settled in behind Tony as they dosed his knot had yet to deflate Tony was basking in an orgasmic haze Steve had lost count, his own hips moved occasionally and he could feel himself coming again, his dick throbbing within Tony being stimulated by the eggs shifting within Tony.

Steve woke up some time later, Tony was pushing back into Steve whining.  
“Steve you’re still knotted.”  
Tony pressed back into Steve after gently trying to tug free.  
“Steeeve!”  
“Yeah,”  
He could feel himself ejaculating again, Tony turned to look at him his eyes wide and mouth in a small smirk.  
“You trying to impregnate the eggs?”

“I think so? This always happens in my rut I knot and just cum like crazy. Why I didn’t uh…”  
He averted his eyes, why he’d waited a day. Why he hadn't told Tony at all.  
“Thats hot, we should do this more often. Hey would you like to plug me up when you get out?”  
Steve paused as he chewed on Tony’s words.  
“You want to?”

“Hell yes, I’m so full the cramps aren’t happening. In fact maybe we could make more eggs?”  
Steve blushed deeply thinking back to his own ovipositor that he’d been using.  
“Sure, Tony I’d really like that.”  
His arm going behind him to fumble with the side stand that had the plug in it, Tony snickered as he wiggled back into Steve.

His knot finally started to decrease and he made to move it out but Tony wiggled back and grabbed at the base of his cock.  
“Don’t not yet, I like having you in me. Stay for a bit?”  
Steve responded by kissing the back of Tony’s neck, placing the plug in front of tony as he moved his arms to hold on to his Omega.

“Keep the bunny ears on though,”  
Steve had forgotten about them, his nipples had long ago escaped the flower pasties, and the thong was off, thankfully he didn’t care for the way the string chafed his ass. Steve cupped Tony’s distended belly as Tony rummaged in the easter basket, finding a bunch of egg themed candies and chocolate eggs that Steve had placed there thinking about the calories Tony would need.  
“This has to be the best easter yet!”


End file.
